


Loopholes...

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [7]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loopholes...

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com).

 

“You  _are_  aware that you look really, really creepy like this, right Loki?”

“It’s because I’m trying to figure out how to kill Jane without it being linked to us.”

“Loki, I told you I didn’t want you to do anything against her.”

“You never said anything about  _planning_  though.”

“I’ll be sure to include this next time the woman of my life dumps me. Forbid Loki to kill her  _and_  to plan her assassination. Seriously though, do you  _have_  to do it with this smile shoved right in my face?”

“No, that part’s just because you’re funny when you blush.”

 

Thor groans and Loki lifts a daring eyebrow, but neither of them makes any move to change their position.


End file.
